Unused Music Tracks
This is a page containing unused music tracks in Undertale. Sound Test By traveling upwards from the "Box Road" intersection in Snowdin Forest, if the "fun value" in the undertale.ini file is set to 65, there is an additional 50% chance that a hidden "sound test" room will appear. The menu itself contains three very short looping tracks and a longer track that, once picked, cannot be deselected. None of these tracks are used anywhere else in the game. Meat Factory A short robotic track with the filename "mus_st_meatfactory". Happy Town A short, cheery jingle with the filename "mus_st_happytown". Trouble Dingle A short series of seemingly random robotic noises with the filename "mus_st_troubledingle". Gaster's Theme Upon selecting this track, no other songs can be selected. After listening to Gaster's Theme for a period of time, the room will cease playing music, display a screen that says "Thanks for your feedback!", then return the protagonist to the room with the fishing pole. The file is titled "mus_st_him". Miscellaneous abc_123_a This sound file contains seven text-to-speech voices from the FL Studio 11 synthesizer telling the listener not to post the game's secrets online. The odd filename was chosen to force it at the top of an alphabetical file listing and make its presence more obvious considering that all the other .ogg-format music and sound effect files present in the executable are prefixed with either "mus_" or "snd_". As of Undertale v1.001, this sound file has simply been changed into laughter, presumably because the secrets of Undertale have already been exploited by numerous sources. mus_smile This track only plays in room_gaster, a room containing the 17th entry related to one of W. D. Gaster's experiments and only accessible through save file editing or debug mode. While it may not seem like there is much too it other than sounding distorted, it can be sped up by 1000% and have its pitch doubled to reveal Muffet's laugh, then reversed and looped. grandpasemi This audio file was originally found in the Undertale Demo as "grandpasemi.ogg" and is reminiscent of the intro to "Metal Crusher". As of Undertale v1.001, this audio file has returned as "grandpatemi" in the form of a sound effect and seems to play when giving Temmie the Temmie Flakes is denied. Grandpa Semi was a cut character that may have been planned to be the grandfather of Papyrus and Sans which stems from knowing that Semi refers to Semi Serif fonts. The Korean version of the Undertale Demo, which is based on an earlier build of the English Undertale Demo, also contains evidence suggesting that the phone call that the protagonist receives in Snowdin Forest from Alphys was planned to be used for Grandpa Semi instead. It is unknown if this character was cut in favor of W. D. Gaster during development. mus_kingdescription A regal-sounding variation of "Determination" that isn't heard anywhere in the game. Given the file name, it may have been used in a scene related to Asgore. mus_dance_of_dog This song plays in an error room containing a dancing Annoying Dog. This error room can be easily accessed by messing around with the SAVE file. mus_sigh_of_dog This song plays in an error room containing a sleeping Annoying Dog. This error room can be easily accessed by messing around with the SAVE file. mus_star This song uses instruments from the SNES game, Star Fox. This is similar to Dogsong, which used instruments from a different SNES game called Mario Paint . ''It actually has a bit of similarity to Memory. mus_f_part3 An unused third part of "Your Best Nightmare" which actually includes the alarm sound effect. This part of the track does not actually play and was scrapped in favor of reusing "mus_f_part1", "mus_f_part2", "mus_repeat_1" and "mus_repeat_2". This may be in order to make the fight shorter or maybe there were plans to include a fourth section the the Flowey boss fight but only the song was implemented. Interestingly, in the OST version, "Your Best Nightmare" repeats the first part at the end. mus_f_finale_1 An unused first part of "Finale". This track is never played, as "mus_f_finale_1_l" plays instead. It is simply a shorter version of the first part of Finale, most likely intended for when the player restarts their game after dying in the 2nd part of the Photoshop Flowey boss battle. "mus_f_finale_1_l" is most likely just "mus_f_finale_1" with the l standing for longer. mus_piano This song is simply "Good Night" in the Undertale Soundtrack and only plays during the ending screen of the Undertale Demo but not in the full version of Undertale. It is possible that this track was planned to play at the ending screen of the True Pacifist Route but was scrapped in favor of "Memory". mus_ruinspiano This song is a slower version of "Ruins" with variation on the melody. It is possible that this track was planned to play during the phone call of the Neutral Route but was scrapped in favor of "An Ending". External Links * [https://tcrf.net/Undertale#Unused_Music ''Undertale on The Cutting Room Floor] de:Nicht verwendete Musikstücke ru:Неиспользуемые звуковые файлы fr:‎Musiques non-utilisées es:‎Pistas de música no usadas pl:Nieużyte utwory